


Birthday Boy

by theyoosual



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Kousuke Hirahara POV, Kousuke's Birthday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoosual/pseuds/theyoosual
Summary: "Birthday Boy"— short drabbles about Kousuke's thoughts during the s̶e̶x̶u̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ frustrating events that transpired the evening of the 20-something-year-old's birthday.





	1. Oh It's Yoo

Upon reaching the top of the staircase, Kousuke mindlessly paced towards his narrow walk-in closet at the back of his room and set down his briefcase, loosening his tie completely with a sharp tug leading into a gradual, smooth pull.

When he believed he could finally breathe, thoughts of his current concerns and frustrations alike— of both Nol's potential in the workplace and the obvious areas in which he _lacked_ , his father’s expected return and his mother's ridiculous agenda to revive his non-existent love life — threatened to suffocate his being but he fought them off, desperately replacing his worries with the intentions of spending the rest his birthday as he always did. Maybe he could even enjoy the rest of his night after his mother left if he truly tried.

Kousuke was grateful for the relatively small time frame of peace he allowed himself for the types of days that only came around once a year. That is, between getting off early to have dinner with his mother and spending the rest of the night in content solitude. 

When it came down to business (in the literal sense), he was nothing less than honest with himself. The looming stacks of files upon files to review and the many projects left for him to delegate always occupied the greater area of his mind. Truthfully, the day was hardly different than any other and yet he ought to make the most of it as his father would be arriving any day now. Picking up the pace in his absences had become pure routine over the past several years. However without his father’s naturally domineering presence, getting Nol involved was much more productive than he’d predicted. His cooperation was partly owed to Miss Yoo, and her ambitions as a typical high school student scraping for money.

Kousuke was well aware that he sealed her fate, but someone of her stubborn disposition would surely find a job at another fine establishment. It just wouldn’t be the Hirahara’s. As for Nol, well, he was sure he had more time until his younger brother discovered his plans. When it came to that, Nol would just have to comprehend on his own that it was nothing personal. He would have to come to terms with detachment if he were to further pursue work in their family business.

_Or learn the hard way_ , Kousuke thought solemnly before catching himself. 

With an exhale, he rolled his head and relished the momentary relief at the base of his neck, but a tinge of guilt bled into the edge of his thoughts about Miss Yoo. It suddenly set him on edge— and he knew exactly why.

Kousuke moved towards the bathroom, suddenly intent on taking a hot, decent-lengthed shower, his long fingers making quick work to unbutton his dress shirt.

The door swung open wide and he tensed up, barely managing to lean back on his heel to avoid plowing into the other body just bare inches away from him. He immediately noted a familiar but not entirely unpleasant scent, just before his vision focused on the girl standing in front of him.

Who—?

It took a shared heartbeat before Kousuke realized he was staring down into the equally shocked face of Shinae Yoo. Somewhere in his mind, he knew they were several inches too close for comfort, but he was too stunned to move back an appropriate distance away. 

“Miss Yoo?”


	2. Yoo Aren’t Really My Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kousuke just can’t wrap around his head around Miss Yoo in that Bucci dress let alone his mother’s plans to interject the girl into his daily life. Little did he know it was just the beginning (Wink wonk the recent formal episodes aaaaaah).

Kousuke could have cycled through hundreds of nonsensical explanations on why he just ran into Nol's high school acquaintance emerging from his own bathroom (on his birthday, no less), and all of them would have inevitably led to his mother, one way or another. According to Shinae Yoo, that appeared to be the case.

Kousuke watched the girl take the stairs by two in a hurry, no doubt to escape in time before his mother returned from wherever she lurked off to. He couldn't blame her. He’s seen first hand how falling prey to the plans of an ambitious woman can be the equivalent of being sent to the slaughter.

And yet, while he was still very much coming to terms about Miss Yoo's irrefutably stubborn and indignant character— he understood his mother’s sudden interest in her.

Not that he shared that same level interest, not in the _slightest._  

Kousuke swallowed hard and focused his thoughts back to his original goal; freshening up in time before dinner with mother dearest.  _Whatever_ Miss Yoo might’ve been in the midst of doing before he had interrupted crossed his mind and settled uneasily in his throat. He refused to allow the fact that she was even in his sacred private quarters to remain an obstacle for him.

Accepting the burden of their awkward encounter just moments before, he cautiously peeked into his own bathroom and spotted a clothing article left haphazardly on the countertop.

Kousuke moved to gather the black sheened fabric in his hands, recognizing it’s well made quality through his finger tips. More curious than he ought be, he shook it out and held it at arm's length. He frowned and tried to ignore how her scent still lingered in the air, shifting his weight onto his other foot.

_Mother must’ve made her try this on._

He shifted the fabric around a bit until his fingers caught the stiff price tag and flipped it right-side up. _Bucci_.

Yeah, definitely his mother’s handiwork.

His eyes narrowed at the cinched chest area, which looked incredibly _roomy_ for someone of Shinae Yoo's physique _._ He cleared his throat and continued to methodically inspect the rest of the dress. Unsurprised, Kousuke found the highlight of the piece to be it’s revealing backside. Or rather the gaping hole in the back of it. He pinched the the bridge of his brows, hard. His mother's desperation could be unbelievable at times.

_As if something like this could ever suit that girl._

Admittedly, he was accustomed to being pursued. People that fit the sort of crazed, desperate type (such as Meg) have chased after him even when he was an adolescent. The Hirahara name fuels people's ambitions enough to continue to do so. 

And yet, he was still in a daze.

Shinae Yoo— of all people?

If only his mother had seen the sparks (and steaks) fly when they first met... But should he really be taken aback? Mrs. Hirahara had sent someone as hellbent as Meg on his trail as well, so he really was no less perplexed about his mother's interests for him than before. His mother’s antics usually left people disoriented, but the desperate ones who were willing to appease her were equally as fervent in their given tasks as the mastermind herself.

One could easily jump to conclusions about his mother’s schemes. It wasn't hard to discern her superficial intentions (the sort of conclusions that the general public would immediately come to). Ever since he was a child, his mother had always been quite vocal concerning her hopes and dreams for him. Even now, she never failed to announce said intentions to the potential candidates she deemed "worthy" for her son.

If there was more to her actions, it’d be difficult to pinpoint. The way she strategized behind the scenes, ever the puppeteer of her own family’s future, was part of what made both his mother and father a pair to truly be reckoned with. He suspected her obvious reasons of motivation were mere excuses, but they were convincing to the those who were unfamiliar with her ways.

And he was  _very_ familiar with his mother’s ways-- just as she was with his. 

That damn revealing dress only confirmed how well acquainted his mother was with his personal tastes.

Under completely different circumstances (and if he'd been several years younger), he might've found himself stumbled at the mere thought of a girl sporting a revealing dress, but the thought of the eccentric Miss Yoo being stuffed into such mature outfit was unbefitting in every way he could imagine.

Such an uncouth vision of her merely ignited something akin to exasperation towards his mother and wild discomfort, as if he were imagining the teenager playing dress up.

Kousuke’s hand drifted over his mouth. S _top_.

He exhaled lowly.

He wasn’t aware of the entire story, but he reminded himself that Miss Yoo’s spontaneous appearance in his home was set up under false pretenses by his mother. He would get to the bottom of this, eventually.

Kousuke caught his own reflection in the mirror and his annoyance grew exponentially as he scowled at the sight of a nervous flush creeping up his neck. 

With his mother on the loose and Miss Yoo still wandering about in the lion's den, he grabbed a clean shirt and pair of trousers to change into and at the very least, washed his face his holy grail cleanser, making a point to gather himself before going to speak with his mother.

He took the stairs with the similar determination Miss Yoo had just minutes prior, the problematic black dress in hand.

Kousuke spotted the two women turning his way at the corner, and although it was difficult to make out their words, he had his suspicions he was the topic of conversation.

So the girl had stuck around. Despite growing increasingly uncomfortable in her presence, Kousuke steeled himself. What exactly did his mother have in store for the two of them?

He leaned against the glass partition, posture feigning casualty while he had every intention to get to the bottom of his mother's plans.

Although his father runs the family company, his mother oversees her own portion to lead as well. She is no _less_ of a cunning businessman than the man she married... 

Distantly, Kousuke heard his mother question his sudden change of attire in her typical lyrical tone of voice, but his attention was on the girl standing at her side. Upon meeting Shinae Yoo's conflicted gaze, his frown deepened.

So why would his mother desire anything _less_ for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you all are enjoying summer!  
> I had been extremely busy over the school semester but I finally gathered myself to post this second part that’s been in my drafts for a few months now. After checking back for the first time in a while, all the kudos and few comments were very encouraging so thank you. 
> 
> Again, this is just my personal interpretation of Kousuke’s thoughts with a bit of wishful thinking sprinkled in. I ended up exploring his personal perspective of his mother quite a bit.  
> I hope you enjoy it, feel free to let me know if you do!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Pabbles and I don't write much, but I've been into I Love Yoo as of late.  
> I have a total of three drabbles in mind? Idk, I have no particular of routine so I'll write what I please. I'll try and keep these drabbles Teen & Tame lol. 
> 
> This first part focuses on Kousuke's state of mind just before he runs into Shinae in his bathroom. The second part will be about Kousuke’s imagination upon finding that damn Bucci dress. :-)
> 
> No ship hate tolerated in the comments. Hope you enjoyed this little interpretation of Kousuke's POV.


End file.
